Mogurians
Mogurians are an alien species that come from the planet Moguria. They have black colored skin and are the most dangerous creatures that the Compliens have ever seen, more so than the Humanoids. Plan Like the Humanoids, they plot to capture the Compliens and get their powers. They use many grunts and vehicles to snatch Compliens. However, they also have plans to take down the Humanoids, making them especially deadly. However, against "Evil" they are powerless, and will join with Compliens and Humanoids in that instance. Military Construct The Mogurians military is a bit more complex and organiced than the Compliens and Humanoids. The Mogurians forces are builded up in grunts, element forces, troopers, elites and commandoes. Because of the many generals, officers and admirals, defeating the Mogurians is not as easy as defeating the humanoids. The Mogurians also uses bounty hunters and mercenaries to help them out in the war. Notable Mogurians Chancellor Magoru - the leader of all Mogurians and the one who made up the plan to catch the Compliens. High Priest Mogura - The Mogurians' priest and the strongest of them all. The Count - The "Venom Snake" (removed from membership) Dr. Baar-ad-idot - The leading scientist for the science of life. He is also nicknamed "Beard-faced Idiot". Dr. Caww - The leading scientist of the science of time. He also prefers to call himself "the lord of time". Mogatron - A cyborg general that was the first to get the powers of a Complien. He can now controll fire. Bumgus - A pyrophilic assassin who uses only bombs to catch Compliens. Thurog - The creator of the Doomina Star. Krusilus Kricær - The admiral of the Mogurian fleet. Letronig - Offiser of the Mogurian Army. He can also not say the letter "i" for some reason. Memptreor Trisuntro Lovug - The owner of the weapon factories. Magari Nowul - One of the female Mogurian officers with the army. Trawu - The leader of the Mogurian spies. 3,53-1x422 (former member)- An Mogurian android that was originally madeto capture Compliens, but malfunctioned, befriended the Compliens, and now lives with them. Har Dkul - The Mogurians' best gladiator and fighter. Magtar Logun - An insane pyromaniac that is extremely loyal to Counselor Magoru (calling him "the royalty"). He is very dangerous and is a force not to joke with. Dr. Nairugom - The Mogurian's greatest scientist and the co-creator of the Powerution potion and the Legendution potion. Mogurians.png|Officer Letronig, enginer and admiral. Compliens battiling Mogurians.jpg|The Compliens and Humanoids battling the Mogurians Troopers.png|Trooper, Heavy Trooper and Air trooper. Trawu.png|Trawu Weakness The one weakness the Mogurians have is that their body is easily affected by alcoholic products. Just a drop is enough to make one Mogurian go in a drunken state where they are more like alcoholics than soldiers. This is also a big problem when the Mogurians are on vacation; they will drink themself stupid. They can leave as soldiers and return as slobs. Drunken Mogurians are one of the funniest things to see. Category:Villains Category:Mogurians Category:Content Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Villain faction